1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tennis court protection system and more particularly pertains to securely covering a tennis court in a secure and reliable manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of recreation systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, recreation systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of covering recreation apparatuses through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,869 to Bouton issued Aug. 24, 1976 discloses a Sports Complex. U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,600 to Halvorsen issued Feb. 10, 1987 discloses a Rolling Boat Cover. U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,180 to Blondel issued Mar. 17, 1987 discloses a Sports Ground, In Particular Tennis Court Or Mini Court Formed By Using Removable Panels. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,704 to Ray issued Nov. 22, 1944 discloses an Activity Floor Changing System For Multi-Activity Complex.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe tennis court protection system that allows securely covering a tennis court in a secure and reliable manner.
In this respect, the tennis court protection system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securely covering a tennis court in a secure and reliable manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved tennis court protection system which can be used for securely covering a tennis court in a se-cure and reliable manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.